Dulce o Truco
by DIOSDELTIEMPO-ESPACIO
Summary: Gratsu


e G es Gray-Lucy

-Entonces a Natsu le gusta Gray, y están solos,Hola, bueno no suelo comentar mis fincs (solo llevo 2 y no los e terminado ¬¬) pero este lo comentare por 2 razones

1.- Este finc es Gratsu y ademas tendrá contenido para mayores osea que Gray y Natsu harán eso y lo otro ¦3  
2.- Bueno este finc esta hecho por Hallowen, Día de brujas o muertos o para ser más exactos el día que salen y piden dulces, bueno sin más que decir alguna opinión, queja, recomendación de como mejorar u otra razón en los reviews (solo si quieren claro)

* * *

-G-Gray, más rápido-Natsu  
-Natsu, eres tan cálido por dentro-Gray penetrando a Natsu con más dureza y rapidez  
-Gray, s-se siente tan bien, n-no pares-Natsu  
-Natsu, te amo-Gray acercándose al rostro de Natsu  
-Yo, yo también te amo Gray-Natsu besando los cálidos labios del mago de hielo  
EN CASA DE NATSU  
-!Natsu despiertas¡-Happy  
-Ah, Happy, hola-Natsu sonrojado  
-Natsu, estuviste soñando otra vez que hacías cosas guarras con alguien más-Happy burlonamente  
-C-cállate Happy, vamos al gremio-Natsu levantándose de su cama de un salto  
-Natsu se te olvido que día es hoy-Happy  
-Es cierto, Happy donde están los cuernos y la capa que use en Edoras-Natsu  
-Están en el montón de ropa, pero para que los quieres-Happy  
-No es lógico, mi disfraz sera del señor de las llamas-Natsu hurgando en el montón de ropa  
-Aquí esta, toma Happy, un traje de murciélago-Natsu  
-!AYE SIR¡-Happy poniéndose el traje de murciélago  
-Bien, vamos al gremio Happy-Natsu  
-Pero no compraste un frasco de dulces para dárselos a los niños-Happy  
-Si, pero sera mejor asustarlos que darles dulces, vamos Happy, por fin sabremos que es asustar a niños-Natsu  
-Aye-Happy  
EN EL GREMIO  
-Natsu ya tardó demasiado-Lucy  
-Es típico del fueguito, cambiando de tema, Lucy no crees que estas vestida un poco exótica-Gray  
-Eh, pero si tu solo traes tu bóxer con una cola de lobo, eres más exótico que yo-Lucy  
-Vestida de conejita no asustaras a nadie-Erza  
-Tu solo reequipaste tu armadura por tu vestido de loli gótica-Lucy  
-No importa que use Erza, siempre termina asustando a todos los niños-Gray  
-!LUCY, ERZA, GRAY¡-Natsu corriendo hacia la entrada del gremio  
-Natsu-Lucy  
-Hola, iras a asustar a los niños vestida de conejita-Natsu  
-Cállate, era lo único que tenía, de que estas disfrazado tú-Lucy  
-Del señor de las llamas-Natsu  
-Del señor de las flamitas, que disfraz tan chistoso-Gray  
-Cállate tu maldito lobo porno, acaso quieres pelear-Natsu retando a Gray  
-Esta vez no idiota-Gray  
-¿Qué?-Natsu  
-Que esta vez no idiota, acaso se te subieron las flamas a la cabeza-Gray  
-Valla idiota pornografista-Natsu  
-Acaso hay un problema-Gray  
-No (pensando)Gray rechazo pelear conmigo, y esta de tan buen humor y no quita esa estúpida sonrisa, que le sucederá-Natsu  
EN LA NOCHE  
-Escuchen todos, esta vez asustar a los niños sera por grupos, y las parejas son Gajeel, Levy, Lily y Charlet, Erza, Lucy y Happy, Natsu y Gray-Makarov  
-Que, me tiene que tocar asustar con el príncipe de los calzoncillos congelados-Natsu  
-Te molesta-Makarov con una mirada de enojo  
-N-no-Natsu con temor  
-Que esperas cabeza de flamas, si no nos apresuramos no asustaremos a muchos niños-Gray  
-Esta bien-Natsu  
SALIENDO DEL GREMIO  
-Asustar contigo suena aburrido-Natsu  
-A mi tampoco me gusta la idea pero tenemos que hacerlo-Gray  
-Mira allá están unos niños que te parece darles un susto-Natsu  
-Esta bien, escondote en el callejón-Gray  
Gray y Natsu se escondieron detrás del muro por el cual tenían que pasar los niños, los niños al terminar de recibir los dulces pasaron por aquel callejón en el cual los esperaban Natsu y Gray  
-AAAAAHHHH-Natsu y Gray con cara tenebrosa  
-aaahhh, salvenos-Los niños corriendo del susto que les habían dado Gray y Natsu  
-Jajaja, viste eso Natsu-Gray  
-Si, jajaja, creo que no sera tan malo asustar contigo-Natsu  
-Mira, en aquella casa van a pasar otros niños, que te parece si los asustamos-Gray  
-Si, vamos-Natsu  
Gray y Natsu corriendo atrás del muro para asustar a los niños  
-AAAAAHHHH-Natsu y Gray  
-aaahhh-Los niños corriendo  
-Jajaja, que bueno es asustar a niños-Gray  
-Si, Jajaja-Natsu mirando el cuerpo de Gray, ese cuerpo el que le gustaba tanto  
-mmm... sucede algo o por que me miras tanto-Gray  
-P-por nada-Natsu levemente sonrojado  
-(pensando) Gray se ve muy bien, que bueno que es mi pareja, y su sonrisa es muy linda-Natsu  
-Oyes Natsu, vamos a asustar a más niños-Gray  
-S-si-Natsu  
Natsu y Gray siguieron así, asustando a cada todos los niños que veían, hasta encontrarse con ciertas personas  
-Mira Gray, son Romeo y Wendy-Natsu  
-Ellos seran buenos para asustarlos, vamos-Gray  
Natsu y Gray se escondieron en otro muro esperando a Romeo y Wendy  
-AAAAHHHH-Natsu y Gray  
-AAAHHH, no nos coman por favor-Wendy con ojos llorosos corriendo tomando de la mano a Romeo  
-E-espera Wendy, solo son-Romeo  
-No importa quien sea, no quiero ser comida-Wendy  
-Jajaja, comernos a Wendy y Romeo, eso si es chistoso-Gray  
-Si, Jajaja-Natsu  
-Vaya, se les olvido este dulce-Gray recogiendo el dulce que había en el suelo  
-Dulces eh-Natsu  
-Me acuerdo que de pequeños solíamos pedir dulces, cada vez que trataban de asustarnos terminábamos golpeándolos-Gray  
-Si, Gray te siguen gustando los dulces-Natsu  
-Bastante, pero siempre e querido probar uno-Gray  
-Sabes, en mi casa tengo un frasco de dulces, tiene de todo tipo de dulces, si quieres, podemos ir a mi casa por el frasco-Natsu  
-Pero no querías asustar más niños-Gray  
-Creo que ya asustamos a demasiados, mejor vamos a mi casa por el frasco-Natsu  
-Esta bien-Gray  
LUCY, ERZA Y HAPPY  
-Que a Natsu le gusta alguien-Erza y Lucy  
-Si pero no se quien, cuando menciona su nombre, no se le entiende muy bien, creo que empieza su nombre con C o G-Happy

-G, la única persona que conozco con la inicial de su nombr pueden que-Erza sonrojada  
-Que hagan cosas guarras-Happy  
-Natsu y Gray haciéndolo, !KKKYYYAAA¡-Lucy y Erza  
-GUARRAS-Happy  
EN CASA DE NATSU  
-Aquí esta el frasco Gray-Natsu dándole a Gray  
-Vaya, este frasco si tiene todo tipo de dulces, pero no tiene el dulce que quiero-Gray  
-Eso no es posible, ni siquiera lo haz revisado bien idiota-Natsu tomando el frasco  
-Pero hay no esta el dulce que quiero-Gray quitandole de las manos el frasco a Natsu  
-Entonces cual es el dulce que quieres-Natsu  
-Estas seguro de saber cual es el dulce que quiero-Gray  
-Si-Natsu decidido  
-Bueno no me negare-Gray tomando con su manos las muñecas de Natsu, besando tiernamente a Natsu, recostando a Natsu en la cama quedando encima de él  
-Tu eres mi dulce Natsu, te amo Natsu-Gray  
-G-Gray-Natsu  
-Te amo Natsu, me gustas-Gray susurrándole en el odio a Natsu  
-G-G-Natsu quedando en estado de shock por esas palabras, esas palabras que siempre había querido escuchar, sintiendo esos fríos labios se juntaban con los suyos


End file.
